1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved sporting apparatus for use in football.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,491, issued to Snowden, discloses a device comprised of a ramp of the length that is equal to a first down and includes a sighting laser at each end and a spotting laser that moves along the length for determining the position of a football.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,708, issued to McPeak, discloses a device for marking football fields using a laser.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,588, issued to Chapman, discloses the use an optical laser measuring device for determining the distance for a first down.